Muddy Imprint
by tamfan22
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob and Bella had imprinted on each other the first time they were together after he phased? In this one-shot, I chose to pretend that Laurent didn't come after Bella. She goes to Jacob's house to confront him about refusing to see her and not taking her calls.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Beta'd by Tayjayfan **

**Summary: What would have happened if Jacob and Bella had imprinted on each other the first time they were together after he phased? In this one-shot, I chose to pretend that Laurent didn't come after Bella. She goes to Jacob's house to confront him about refusing to see her and not taking her calls.**

"**The world is mud-luscious and puddle-wonderful..."**

**EE Cummings**

Jacob had never been so miserable in his life. As soon as he phased, Sam had started ordering him around like a little baby. He knew Sam was just trying to help, but when he told him he couldn't talk to Bella, it had hurt. It hurt a lot. He was worried sick about her. She was just starting to come out of the depression Edward caused and he didn't want her to relapse into that dark world again. Sam insisted Bella might be in danger if he was around her. Jacob disagreed, but Sam was firm. No more Bella, at least not for a while. The two of them had gotten used to spending all their free time together. Jacob had been steadily chipping away at the wall Bella had erected around her heart. He loved her and knew he was getting close to a breakthrough with her. Even though Jacob understood Sam was responsible for the pack and did what he thought was best, it left him feeling angry. His happy, carefree personality had been replaced with something much darker.

Billy just reminded Jacob he was the rightful Alpha. In the weeks after he phased, he and his dad sat down and had several long conversations about the implications of being a Quileute warrior, as well as a werewolf. Billy had taken great pleasure in their recent discussions about their lineage. It was something he was very proud of, but he still worried about his son. It was a huge responsibility at such a young age. Unless Jacob was willing to claim his birthright, there wasn't much he could do. The Alpha had authority and his orders were obeyed. Jacob considered stepping up as the leader, but it seemed like it would be more feasible in a few years. Right now, he had to respect his Alpha. Jacob walked out of his bedroom feeling like a heavy weight was sitting on his shoulders. He clenched his jaw and gave Sam a dark look when he greeted him. "Sam."

Sam regarded Jacob with a measure of pride. He had been very pleased about how easily Jacob had taken to phasing. He demonstrated more control than any of the other young members of the pack, but Sam wasn't taking any chances. He was staying close to Jacob, making sure that he wasn't going to unintentionally phase and hurt someone. "Jake, you ready to go?" They were supposed to practice running patrols. Jared and Embry were meeting them in the woods near Jacob's house. Sam nodded towards Billy, who had been watching their interaction with interest.

Just as Jacob opened his mouth to answer Sam's question, the phone rang. It had been ringing all afternoon. Jacob had one thought..._Bella_. She had been leaving messages with Billy that wouldn't be returned. He and his dad had been putting her off for weeks, but she was incredibly stubborn. She reminded him of a feistyChihuahua that would attack a much larger dog with no thought of the danger. Billy had admitted to Bella the day before that Jacob wasn't sick any longer. They had put her off as long as they could. Being mean was not in his nature and it hurt to deceive her. He hated it, but Sam insisted he had to cut ties with her for now.

Billy started rolling toward the phone to answer it. Jacob rushed in front of him, growling angrily, "No, Dad!" His lips were drawn in a thin line. "Let me get it this time." He picked it up and bellowed into the phone. "What!" His heart was pounding in his ears.

Jacob cringed. He hadn't meant to sound so cold and hard when he answered. His heart sunk when he heard Bella's voice falter.

"Jake, don't hang up!" Anxious worry was clear in her voice. "Please Jake, tell me what's wrong!" Bella waited, but Jacob didn't answer. She continued. "Is this about Sam and his...friends?"

Jacob glanced over at a very angry looking Sam. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, he answered, "No Bella, it's not like that." In frustration, he ran his hand through his thick dark hair, grasping it. Having it short was going to take some getting used to. "Listen…I've got to go." He hesitated. "We're doing some work near my house. Jared and Embry are waiting."

Bella lost her temper as she shouted into the phone. "I can tell when you are lying to me, Jake, so stop it!" She didn't appreciate how he had been avoiding her. Even Billy had been giving her excuses about why she couldn't come over. _Jacob was gone...Jacob was asleep...Jacob was sick. Whatever! _She didn't plan on giving up on him. If the situation were reversed, she knew he would fight for her. He _had _been fighting for her. When he distanced himself from her, it was an awakening for Bella. It made her realize that her feelings had developed into something far more than friendship. She couldn't live without him. In the months he had helped her heal, Jacob had shown her what a wonderful person he was. He was an inspiration to anyone lucky enough to know him. She pleaded, "Jake...whatever it is, you can talk to me. I'll help you."

He interrupted her in a sad voice. "I've got to go, Bells. Bye." He hung up the phone harder than he needed to, causing Billy to wince. He took a deep breath and apologized in a somber voice. "Sorry, Dad. I'll try not to tear up your phone."

Billy nodded. He had been observing Jacob and didn't like the dark circles under his eyes. He called out to Jacob as they left. "Son, I'll be gone when you get back. I'm going over to Sue's house for dinner. Charlie's picking me up in a little while."

Jacob yelled his response, "Okay, see you later, Dad."

Bella looked at the phone with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe how Jacob had just lied to her. It was raining heavily outside. She knew good and well that they weren't _doing some work_. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She was pissed off and intent on getting some answers.

Charlie came downstairs. He heard Bella raise her voice while on the phone and noticed her flushed face. He put an arm around her shoulder. "You okay, Bells? Did you and Jake have a fight?"

Bella felt tears burn her eyes. "No, I'm not. We didn't really have a fight, but he won't talk to me. I'm going over there in a little while and I am going to get some answers."

"Good for you, Bells." He squeezed her shoulder in a supportive gesture. "You deserve some answers. It's not right for Jacob to treat you that way."

Bella, enjoying their moment of solidarity, grinned at her dad. "You're right about that, Dad. If he doesn't straighten up, I'm going to kick his butt."

He chuckled as he walked back upstairs to get ready to leave. His daughter could be very stubborn. It was a trait he passed along to her and he was proud when she reminded him of it. He grinned to himself as he imagined what she had in store for Jacob.

When Bella knew Charlie had been gone long enough to pick up Billy, she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. It was hard to see in the heavy rain and tears in her eyes made visibility even more difficult. When she pulled up at Jacob's house, she expected to see him outside, but there was no sign of him. She cursed to herself when she realized she had forgotten her raincoat at home, but she was thankful she had an umbrella. Bella tried to shield herself from the cold rain as she walked to the garage.

There was no response when she called out Jacob's name. Determined to find him, she walked a short distance into the woods. She had no way of knowing Jacob and the guys had gone in the other direction. Refusing to give up, she walked further into the woods, trying her best to keep track of where she was going. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost in the woods again. The wind picked up and blew her umbrella inside out. Bella shrieked as the cold water hit her. She was too far away from the truck to stay dry so she pushed forward. Going further into the woods, she continued to periodically call out Jacob's name. Shivering in the cold wind, she was just about ready to turn back when she lost her footing.

Bella screamed as she slid down an embankment. The heavy rain had turned the soil to mud. Landing with a thud, she moaned in pain and decided to stay still for a minute while she tried to recover. Grimacing, she made an attempt to get up, only to fall back in the slick mud. Using all her strength, she struggled to stand, but quickly decided that she shouldn't walk on her ankle. Her ankle had gotten twisted. It didn't feel broken, but it hurt like hell. She decided she would have to wait for Jacob to find her. Bella yelled his name until her voice was hoarse. Knowing that it might be a long time before anyone found her, she got in the fetal position hoping to conserve what little warmth she had. The only saving grace was that the rain had slacked up. Thoughts of Jacob flooded her mind while she endured the cold. Just when her feelings for him had deepened to something more than friends, he pulled this crap. She resolved to set some things straight.

****  
Jacob was worn out after running patrols. He just wanted to take a hot shower and get some sleep. Jared and Embry had already headed home. He and Sam were the only two left. As they approached the house, Jacob's head shot up when he saw the old red truck parked out front.

Sam gave him a look as if he was going to forbid him. He had been very clear in his instructions for Jacob to keep away from her. While they were patrolling, Jacob thought a lot about Bella. It was no secret he was thoroughly pissed about not being able to see her. He glared defiantly at Sam and started walking towards his house. Sam followed. He was afraid of what might happen if he wasn't there. He never trusted a new wolf to stay in control, but he had to admit, Jacob had done well in the short time since he had phased.

They went inside, but there was no sign of Bella. Jacob quickly discerned, just from the scent, that Bella had not been in the house. He rushed to the garage with Sam hot on his heels. The garage was just as bare as the house had been. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping to catch her scent.

Sam grinned, thrilled to see Jacob using his newfound skills.

Jacob interrupted his thoughts when he asked, "Where in the hell is she?"

Sam frowned. "I don't know, but the truck is still here so we better start searching." It reminded him of the time he found Bella in the woods after Edward left. He would never forget how broken she was.

It was unspoken, but they both understood finding her in wolf form would be much faster. The two of them removed their cut offs and phased quickly after strapping their shorts to their legs.

Jacob shook his massive frame. The feeling took some getting used to, but he felt like he was doing well, under the circumstances. It was important to him that he be the one to find Bella. He would take it as a personal failure if Sam located her first. Rushing out into the rain, he snorted as he ran past Sam. "I've got this."

Despite his inexperience, Jacob quickly found Bella's familiar scent and started tracking her. Smiling, he took special notice that his wolf got really excited upon recognizing her scent. It felt like something he couldn't explain, like recognizing family, only deeper than that.

There was no question they needed to find her soon. The temperature was dropping lower and Bella could easily get hypothermia in this weather. When they got to the top of the embankment, Jacob spotted her immediately. He roared, _Oh my God, Bella_! Even covered in mud he would recognize her tiny form anywhere. Adrenaline poured through his veins as he pounded down the embankment, tearing up the soil as he went. He was so scared for Bella that he didn't even hear Sam warning him.

_No Jake! She can't see you as a wolf! Phase back now!_He commanded.

The words went unheard. Jacob had a single minded focus. _Help Bella_. He rushed up to her, worried she had been seriously hurt, or worse. He saw her chest rise as she took a breath. _Oh, God...She was okay. She was alive_. It would be typical for her to break her neck and it would be his fault. He sniffed her, trying to ascertain if she had any obvious injuries. His heart leapt in his chest when he scented blood. Whining as he checked her from head to toe, his wolf couldn't get enough of her scent.

Sam followed Jacob down the bank, but didn't interfere. He wasn't about to do anything to upset Jacob any further. He knew from personal experience how easy it was to hurt someone while phased.

Bella roused from her cold-induced haze to catch a glimpse of the massive wolf. Terrified, she gasped and covered her head with her hands. She tried her best not to move a muscle, but was trembling in fear as well as from the cold. She heard it was best not to provoke wild animals and to appear non-threatening. If the wolf attacked, she didn't know what she would do. Her heart pounded in fear as she felt the animal's large snout move over her body. After what felt like minutes, even though it had to be seconds, the wolf stopped sniffing her. Bella kept her eyes closed and pleaded in a whimper, "Help me, Jacob." She was praying Jacob would find her soon and that the wolf had gone away.

Hearing the fear and desperation in her voice broke Jacob's heart. He phased back as fast as his excited wolf would allow. He dressed quickly, got down on the ground, and touched her gently on the head. Jacob's voice was thick with emotion when he spoke. "Bella honey, are you hurt? What in the world are you doing out here?" She was covered in mud. Even her hair was caked with mud.

Jacob barely got the words out before Bella jerked herself up and launched herself toward him. He sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap, oblivious to the fact that he was getting covered in mud as well. "Bella, what are you doing out here in the woods? Are you alright? Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He felt so responsible for what happened. If he'd been home, he could have kept all this from happening.

Bella gasped and wrapped her arms around him, plastering herself to his warm body. "Oh Jake!" She buried her face against his chest and spoke in a tearful voice. "I was looking for you and I fell." Her voice became panic stricken when she remembered the wolf. "We need to get out of here fast. There was a huge wolf here a minute ago."

Jacob grinned and held her tighter. "Shhh," He whispered, barely audible, in a soothing voice. "Everything is alright. I'll take care of you." He could see her shivering, but he wanted to make sure she was alright before moving her too much. He touched her back gently. "Where are you hurt?"

"I hurt my ankle when I fell. Other than that, I think I'm okay, except for being cold." She shivered a little.

Jacob smiled in relief and brushed some of the mud off her face. He laughed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get some bubble wrap for you to wear so you won't get hurt when you fall."

Bella felt her pent up anger dissolve. She pulled away from his chest to look into his eyes. They both felt the strong pull ripple between them. Open mouthed and gasping, they stared at each other as the imprint bond formed. Euphoria flooded Jacob down to his core. Mud and all, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He gave Bella a radiant smile before wrapping his arms around her small body, holding her tightly. He murmured in a husky voice, "Oh Bella."

Her heart rate increased to a rapid pace. She pulled away to stare at him, astonished. "Jacob? What's happening?" Her fingers dug into his shoulders as if she needed a lifeline.

Jacob felt such a sense of relief as the reality of what he had known all along was confirmed...Bella belonged to him. His eyes were intense as he looked at her, getting lost in the depths of her beautiful eyes. He hoped with all his heart she would return his feelings because he wanted to experience the magic of the bond to the fullest. Running his hands up and down her arms, he laughed as pure joy flooded his system. It required significant effort on Jacob's part to restrain his wolf, who wanted to howl in celebration.

One thing Jacob got really excited about was the fact that he was free to share the pack secrets with Bella now. She was his best friend, but he couldn't tell her what had distanced him from her until now. He leaned close, lightly touching her on the cheek with a kiss. A knot formed in his throat. When he spoke his voice was low and full of emotion. "We have so much to talk about. A lot has happened since we've seen each other. You won't believe it."

As soon as he said that, he noticed the pain flicker across her face. "Jake...you hurt my feelings _so _much when you wouldn't talk to me." Tears filled her eyes. "I have been crazy over this. I don't want to lose you, Jake."

Seeing her in pain made his chest hurt. He wanted to kick Sam's ass for keeping him away from her. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything." He stood up with her in his arms. "You won't lose me, I promise. Right now, let's get you out of this weather."

Bella reached up to touch his head and breathed out, "Oh God Jake, what happened to your beautiful hair?"

Sam chose that moment to approach them. When he realized Bella wasn't seriously hurt, he decided to give them some privacy, especially when he realized they imprinted.

Jacob reluctantly took his eyes off Bella when he saw Sam out of the corner of his eye. A rage with an intensity he had never felt before washed over him when he remembered Sam had insisted he stay away from Bella. It was going to take a while to forgive him. He stood to his full height and gave Sam a lethal glare. If looks could kill, Sam would have been a dead man. Jacob couldn't stop the involuntary growl that slipped out. Bella laced her fingers around his neck and snuggled into his chest. Her sharp intake of breath was the only thing that made him settle down.

He spoke in a low voice full of menace. "You son of a bitch! You kept my imprint away from me." His wolf wanted to go Alpha and crush Sam in the dirt.

Sam bristled at the sudden hostility. "Now is not the time, Jacob. Is Bella alright?" The genuine concern in his voice made Jacob realize how sorry he was.

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded as he tried to calm down enough to accept the unspoken apology. He reminded himself that Sam had no way of knowing that Bella was his imprint. The Elders, including his father, always said imprinting was rare.

Bella was confused by their little interchange. She raised her eyes to Jacob's. "What's wrong, Jake?"

He could hear her heart thumping in her chest. Giving her a disarming smile, he replied, "Nothing Bells, I just have some things to tell you." Hope flickered in his eyes as he grinned at her.

Bella knew something significant had happened. She looked into his dark eyes and saw love reflected there. She knew that she could trust him. He had proven himself to her a long time ago. She whispered, "I think I deserve some answers, Jake." Her lip trembled. "The last few weeks have been awful for me."

He signaled to Sam and they started walking toward his house. Looking down at her face with sincere regret, he said, "I know. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." He hoped and prayed she would give him the chance to make it up to her. Bella noticed it took hardly any effort for Jacob to carry her up the embankment. "Do you remember the night when I got sick and told you not to come over the next day?" She nodded. Jacob continued talking as he carried her back to his house, giving her a shorter version of their legends. Bella was shocked to learn that the massive wolf that scared her so badly had been Jacob. The knowledge of the existence of vampires made it easier for her to accept the idea there was a natural enemy that could kill them. She always thought of Edward and his family as indestructible. It scared her to even think of Jacob fighting with vampires. Her throat tightened as she contemplated something happening to him. It was too horrible to imagine.

Sam had added a few things to the conversation. He told Bella about the other wolves and the physical changes they had gone through. Jacob was relieved she seemed to readily accept him for what he was. There was no sign of any rejection. Bella was moved to tears when Jacob explained the imprint to her. It confirmed the feelings that had been developing for Jacob were right. His heart swelled with pride as he watched the emotions wash over her.

They were almost back to Jacob's house when Bella giggled. Hearing her laugh completely diffused the tension in the air between Jacob and Sam. "Um guys, you have steam coming off your shoulders."

Sam threw his head back and laughed heartily. He explained, "Once we start the process to becoming protectors, our normal temperature is a lot higher than it used to be." He grinned.

Jacob chimed in. "We may have steam, Bella, but your shoulders are covered in mud."

Bella ran her hand down her muddy clothing and blushed. "Yeah, I am not sure what I am going to do about that." She gave Jacob a hopeful look. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

Jacob snorted. "It's going to take more than clothes, honey." He wrinkled his nose, insinuating that she smelled bad. "How did you manage to get so much mud on you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I guess I just felt like rolling in the mud." She snorted. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been running around in the woods."

When they arrived at Jacob's house he sat her down so he could go inside to get the bathroom ready. It reminded him of a time not so long ago when his mother had taken him straight through the house to the bathtub because he had gotten so dirty.

Sam stayed with her while Jacob got things ready. He cleared his throat. "Um...Bella, I want to apologize for keeping Jake away from you." He looked at her intently. "I had no idea."

She put her hand on his arm. "Thanks, Sam. This is all so new to me, but Jake wasn't very happy about that, was he?"

"No, he wasn't." Sam glanced toward the doorway. "I don't usually get called an SOB to my face."

Bella was still giggling at his remark when Jacob came back outside. She got her first good look at the newly transformed Jacob. He was a lot taller and much more muscular than he had been the last time she had seen him. Her breath caught in her throat as she appreciated his newfound more masculine body. His presence was much more imposing when compared to the last time she had seen him.

Jacob's eyes darkened as he regarded her. Crouching down beside her, he assessed her ankle. It was obviously swollen. "I don't think you should try to walk on this." He winked. "I'll just have to wait on you hand and foot."

Before Sam left, he asked them if they needed any help. Jacob's instinct was to threaten anyone that even thought about touching his imprint. He assured Sam he was fully capable of taking care of her and that if she needed medical attention, he would call Sue. After making sure Jacob had his wolf under control, he left, but promised to send Embry back with some food.

As Sam was leaving, Jacob grabbed his arm. "Told ya she was mine," he said triumphantly.

"Yes you did. I should have paid more attention." Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

After Sam left, Jacob carried her into the bathroom and got a grocery bag to put her shoes in. She told him she wanted to try to salvage them. Jacob had his doubts, but put them in a bag, just in case. He wasn't sure how they are going to get her in the shower. After discussing several options, they decided he would have to get in the shower with her to keep her from falling. He kept his shorts on and promised to try not to look. Bella kept her panties on and covered her breasts with a hand towel. She rationalized that she was just as covered as she would be in a bathing suit. Bella had no choice but to let Jacob help her. Her ankle was too painful to stand on.

Jacob washed her hair for her while she held onto his shoulder with one hand and held the hand towel over her breasts. Bella sighed in pleasure as the warm water cascaded over her body. The feeling of his hands combined with the warmth of the water was exquisite. "God Jake, that feels _so_good."

Hearing her say that thrilled him as much as touching her soft skin. He thoroughly enjoyed it. When he started washing the mud off her arms he tried to keep a straight face as he remarked, "You know, sweetie, if you had your heart set on trying to make your skin look like mine, you could have gotten some of that self-tanning stuff. You didn't have to roll in the mud."

Bella burst out laughing. When she settled back down and looked up at his face, she murmured, "Your skin is kind of beautiful, Jake." She flushed. "So are you."

Jacob finished washing her arms. His hands moved efficiently. He wanted to make sure she was finished before the water got cold. "Well, I am trying to figure out if I should be insulted or not." He stopped for a second to look down and grin at her.

"Don't be insulted. I mean, you are beautiful in a very manly way." She blushed as she admired his chest. Having him in such close proximity was having an effect on Bella. The last couple of times she had seen him had been different. Bella didn't admit it to herself until he refused to see her. Their separation made her realize how much she cared for him. The feeling only intensified now that they had imprinted. Bella was blown away with the intimacy it created.

Jacob lifted her chin and gave her a smile so sweet it made her heart flutter. She impulsively reached to hug him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Jake, I missed you so much! Don't you ever do that to me again." She stroked his back and pressed herself against him. The air sizzled with sexual chemistry as she slid her skin against his. Coming to her senses, Bella paused and pulled away from him.

Jacob's eyes were dark with emotion when he replied. "I promise, I won't." His mouth went dry when he realized Bella let the towel slip off one of her breasts. He couldn't help but stare at her pink nipple. Her gaze followed his and she quickly covered with the towel. He groaned as his body responded. He had fought his arousal from the moment he had started washing her hair. Seeing her breast had given him a full blown erection.

Bella's eyes got huge when she noticed his obvious hard-on. Jacob blushed when he saw her look. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She paused, deep in thought. "You know Jake, if you didn't get turned on by seeing me almost naked, it would hurt my feelings."

He lifted his eyebrows. "'Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it would hurt my feelings bad."

He couldn't have been more pleased. Even a month ago, she was keeping him at arm's length. He hugged her and washed her legs before wrapping her in a towel and sitting her on the toilet. Bella sat in the bathroom waiting while Jacob showered quickly. He had a towel wrapped around his waist when he stepped out. Bella's breath caught in her throat when he stopped in front of her. When he rose to his full height he made her feel feminine and small. Pleasure twinkled in his eyes as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He found a t-shirt and some shorts for her to wear until she had some of her own clothes. He went to get some medicine for the scratches on her legs while she dressed. Once he was satisfied she was comfortable, Jacob went to get an ice pack for her ankle. While he was getting it ready, he heard Embry open the door. Embry rushed in with some containers of food. "Hey Jake," he called out. "How is Bella?"

Jacob grinned as he walked through with the ice pack. "Hey bro, I think she's going to be okay. I'll be right back. I just need to take her this ice pack."

Embry immediately noticed the deep peace exuding from Jacob. Sam had told him about the imprint. "Awesome! I'm really glad she's okay." He took the food into the kitchen. "Emily sent some food."

"Thanks, Embry. I'm fucking starving." He glanced toward his room, hoping that Bella hadn't heard his language. "Will you do me a favor?"

Embry didn't hesitate. "Sure, what's up?"

Jacob held out the key he had gotten out of Bella's jeans. "Will you go get Bella a change of clothes and something to sleep in?"

Embry got a stunned expression on his face. He really didn't want to go in Chief Swan's house, sneaking into Bella's room to get clothes, but he knew it would make things a lot easier for Jake if he did. He nodded and took the keys.

"Hey Embry, don't forget to bring some shoes. Hers got ruined." He added almost as an afterthought. "Oh yeah, her panties and bras are in the top drawer of her dresser."

Embry grinned a devilish grin. "Something you wanna tell me Jake?"

Jacob gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Embry laughed. "Dude, what have you been doing, sneaking into her panty drawer?"

Jacob turned beet red. "Shut the fuck up. Just go get the clothes."

As soon as Embry left, Jacob rushed back to his room to check on her. He slid in beside her and pulled the blanket over them. "You okay?"

Bella had almost fallen asleep she felt so relaxed. "Yeah, I'm great, just a little cold from this ice pack."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "Here, I'll warm you up."

She giggled as she snuggled into his warmth. "I could get used to this." She slid her hands across his chest and remarked in wonder, "You are so warm. I can't believe how hot your skin is."

He closed his eyes as he pushed his face into the graceful arch of her neck. "Glad to help." They relaxed into each other and fell asleep.

Billy peered into Jacob's room as he rolled past. He blinked in shock when he saw Jacob was not alone in his room. He couldn't believe his eyes. Jacob had his arms wrapped around a slight form that was unmistakably female. Her dark hair cascaded on the pillow.

Jacob woke to the sound of his father's voice in the doorway.

"Son! Have you got a girl in your bed?" He sounded shocked, but he already knew it was Bella. He had seen her truck outside and Charlie mentioned Bella was coming over to demand an explanation from Jake. He grinned just imagining how the conversation went.

Jacob flew out of his bed as fast as he could. His mind was foggy and he was half asleep. "Hey Dad, I didn't hear you come in."

Billy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Obviously, you didn't, Jake." He looked toward the bed.

Jacob grinned at his dad's expression. "It's Bella."

Billy's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, I know. I was just giving you a hard time."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and told his dad about the imprint. Billy was happy for them. He couldn't imagine anyone being more perfect for his son. He had learned to trust the magic of their heritage. They went into the living room and talked for a while. Billy already decided Bella could stay the night, but when he found out she had hurt her ankle he told Jake to have her stay. When he was saying goodnight he pointedly told Jacob to keep his bedroom door open. Jacob insisted he needn't worry, but Billy chuckled as he got ready for bed.

After a late dinner, Jacob and Bella snuggled together under the covers. In the moonlight, Jacob held her face in his hand. His voice was husky with emotion. "You're..." His voice trailed off.

Bella returned his heated gaze. "What is it? Are you okay?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I am so happy. I love you, Bella." He had told her that before, but it was different this time. The times he said it before were said with hint of childish teasing. This was the declaration of a young man that had made up his mind. He pressed his lips to hers for a lingering kiss.

When they were breathless, Bella pulled away. She regarded him quietly and whispered, "I love you, too."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Bella was almost overcome with the emotions that came with her admission. Tears glistened in her eyes when she pulled away to look at him. Her eyes reflected a mixture of love and desire. They laughed together as they treasured the feeling of being in love.

When Jacob went to sleep that night, he was more at peace than he had ever been. He was excited for what the future held for them.

Bella was his and he would never let her go. Not ever.


End file.
